


you're young and beautiful, and i'll love you for always

by WattStalf



Series: Serena Does Kalos [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Serena choose Lysandre, and gets to live in his ideal.
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Serena
Series: Serena Does Kalos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997839
Kudos: 4





	you're young and beautiful, and i'll love you for always

**Author's Note:**

> A potential ending to "you can do what you want, too much is never enough." It's difficult to tag, but there's a lot of references to the same kind of content in that fic, so sexual stuff, kinky stuff, and Serena fucking everyone tagged here, but it is more a summary of what happens.

Serena, as she has found out recently, looks absolutely wonderful in red, if what Lysandre tells her is to believe. Which, if there is anyone that she would trust about such matters, it’s him, and she is glad that he feels that way, considering the fact that red is his favorite color. She wants to look good for him, in every way imaginable, now that she belongs to him completely.

The new world is everything that he promised her it would be, but she barely has a chance to see any of it, spending any time that she can at his side. He is a busy man, with a lot of work to do, but he makes sure that she is kept company whenever he can’t be around, knowing just how insatiable her appetite is. Aliana, Celosia, Bryony, Mable, and Xerosic, and even the woman from the Holo Caster broadcasts, Malva, are there to take care of her. Lysandre has worked to make sure that he knows her preferences, and in that way, he keeps her well stocked with lovers whenever he can’t do the job himself.

That being said, no one compares to him. She chose him, because she loves him, because she has always loved him, from the moment that she first laid eyes on him. Throughout her journey, she was preoccupied with thoughts of Lysandre, and when it came time to make her choice, hard as it may have been to turn her back on her friends, she had to do it. She had to choose him, had to choose his ideal world, where beauty could live on forever.

And she will live on at his side. He loves her as much as she loves him, as unbelievable as it seems, and when she is with him, she never has to want for anything. Lysandre satisfies all of her desires, even her kinks, not minding at all that she has an obsession with drinking his piss, or pissing on his lap while he holds her. He has even listened with rapt attention to her stories about her trysts with her Greninja, as the two of them discovered that was the best way for her to cope with that grief and put it behind her, so that she could focus, instead, on their future.

She spends every night with him and wakes up with him every morning, and during the day, she lives a life of luxury the likes of which she never would have dreamed of having before she met him. This makes it easy to forget everything that she has lost, the great cost that came with choosing Lysandre. She never doubts that it was worth it, but it was a high cost, and there are days when she misses her family and her friends, and she has to keep herself constantly occupied with other things, so that she never has time to dwell on any sadness.

Together, she and Lysandre are happy. He is worth everything that she has lost, and if she had the chance to make her decision again, if she were asked over and over again what to choose, she would always choose Lysandre. She has never felt this intensely about anything, and she could never regret her decision, not when she has him to hold her, and to remind her how much he loves her.

“You’re beautiful,” is the most common thing that he says to her, and she knows that, coming from Lysandre, this is the highest compliment imaginable. He gushes about her beauty whenever he has the chance, and Serena can’t help but indulge in his compliments, letting him boost her ego as much as he wants, before she does the same to him, laying on his chest, looking up at him and murmuring about how perfect he is, about how he is the ideal man.

When he can bring her with him for his work, he always does, but he can’t keep his hands off her, so he has to be particular about where he allows Serena to go. If he can afford the distraction of having her riding his lap, bouncing on his cock and moaning wildly, then he won’t hesitate at all, keeping her dressed in short skirts and no panties, so that it is an easy matter of fucking her whenever he wants her.

She misses him terribly when they can’t be together, but he always has someone there for her. Now that she is no longer the enemy, the scientists enjoy having their days with her, some teasingly referring to themselves as her babysitters, though she knows it is nothing as strict as that. Though she could never love any of them, or anyone at all, as much as she loves Lysandre, they help keep her satisfied when he can’t, working out of loyalty to their leader, and a personal fondness for Serena.

Malva was not openly a part of Team Flare, or at least not open enough that Serena knew about it, so she was surprised to see her, and Lysandre caught onto her interest right away, and that is how she ends up a part of the group that is allowed to have fun with Serena in his stead. The two of them have gotten very close over the time they have spent together, but nothing can compare to what she feels for Lysandre, or how close they are.

He is, in every sense of the word, her other half. Without him, she has no idea what her place in this world would be. If she were to lose him, she would have no idea how to carry on, but then, that is what makes this world so perfect; she knows that there is no chance of her losing her Lysandre, not in that way. And he will never tire of her or send her away or leave her, and she will always be right there at his side, sure of her place.

This is the ideal world, and though it came at a great cost, Serena is happy. She is happy to be with Lysandre, she is happy to belong to him, and she is happy to have helped him make his dream a reality. He is a great man, a man who only ever had the best interest of the world in mind, so strong and so selfless, and in the end, his one act of selfishness was giving Serena to choice to join him and hand over Xerneas, rather than attacking her and taking the legendary Pokemon by force.

In that moment, he put his feelings for her first, desperate to hear her answer, to know if his own feelings were really so unrequited. At least, that is how he tells the story, but Serena has no doubt that it is true, that he means every word that he says. Her Lysandre only ever tells her the truth, especially when it comes to the depth of his feelings for her.

Serena is lucky to be able to be here with him, and she is lucky to have been smart enough to know the right thing to do. Had she stopped him, she would not have saved the world, and she understands that now. By choosing the man she loves, she did what was best for the world. Lysandre has convinced her of that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
